This invention relates generally to the field of disposable litter-containing devices which form a temporary sanitary station for use by pets, and more particularly to an improved construction in which individual units may be assembled in a container equipped with a handle so as to be compact and transportable.
The problems of relatively permanent type litter boxes are well appreciated. Such devices are normally of open pan-like configuration, which contain granulated clay, sand, sawdust, or other absorbent product, usually called "litter". The animal relieves itself upon the litter, and in a natural procedure, it will bury the same before leaving the area. While this behavior is in itself simple, in essence, it brings to the owner a set of particularly troublesome and difficult results.
This problem begins at the point of purchase of the absorbent product which is generally sold in bags weighing five to ten pounds on average. These bags are often covered with dust spreading by capillary action from the inside of nearby bags, and are sometimes even penetrated.
In order to prepare a new "litter" area, the housekeeper must first dispose of the used litter in the tray, and then proceed to clean the same. To do this, the tray must be grasped along its edges, and dumped into a garbage can or directly into garbage. Very often, all of the litter is not disposed of in this manner, since some of the same will stick to the inner surface of the tray, and require a separate scrubbing procedure.
It is known in the art to provide disposable devices, which normally include a container of disposable material having some means for closing the same to enclose waste, so that the problem of maintaining the permanent tray in sanitary condition is avoided. Some of these devices include a permanent stand accommodating a disposable receptacle therein, the receptacle being removed and replaced by a fresh one at periodic intervals. Others feature a plastic receptacle accommodating a charge of litter, both receptacle and litter being discarded when the litter has become soiled. For the most part, such prior art devices have proven to be difficult to use, too cumbersome, too delicate, and too costly.